


More Auto-Correct

by stupid_drawings



Series: Auto-Correct [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Auto Correct, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John continues his battle with the auto-correct on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Auto-Correct

**Author's Note:**

> I know he doesn't have an iPhone, but I don't really care. I just do this for the lulz.

  
  



End file.
